


The Tesseract Scam

by Mithlomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ConVerse, F/M, McGuffins Galore!, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/pseuds/Mithlomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a drunken night, a fake jewel, an empty case, a yank in a bar and a dangerous mark, Loki and Sif find themselves in a race across London where it’s more than money at stake…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Roll Titles...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/gifts).



> For those who don't know...
> 
> This takes place in a universe where Loki and Sif are con artists. Thanks to a lovely little prompt from Ann, I've managed to find a story for my first multi chapter fic! Fingers crossed for me!
> 
> A small prologue to wet your appetite, but I promise I'll get the first chapter up soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sif had had many a hangover in her life. And every time, she'd claim it was the worst than the previous one.

She had been wrong every time.

This, right here and now, was the worst hangover she'd ever had. Hands down.

Her head pounded, her stomach turned and she was left with that godawful taste of cardboard in her mouth. She tried to swallow a few times, finding her tongue dry and her throat raw. Sif could feel the sun warming her skin, and she screwed her eyes shut against the red haze. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep it off yet she groaned loudly, as if her stubborn refusal to acknowledge this fact was enough for the sun to take the hint and just sod off.

It wasn't.

Sif sighed, turning herself over... and her eyes flew open.

She rolled into something. Someone. She ignored the blinding pain behind her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the body beside her. Loki, his face slack with sleep, dark hair falling across his face. He looked perfectly innocent which was utterly terrifying in itself.

Her heart started to race a little, which in no way was helping the churning in her gut as she pushed herself up a little. The sheets fell. She was naked. So was he. A quick look around the room saw their clothes in a jumbled heap on the floor. A chair had been knocked down and somehow, one of the curtains was torn from it's hangings. That explained the sunlight...

Then she saw the chest in the corner. And it hit her.

The mark. The money in the case. Quarter of million. Time to celebrate, he had said. So they did. Five hundred quid champagne. A couple of them. A rush of colour and swirl of sound. Laughter. Dancing. His body pressed against hers. A kiss to the back of her neck. Gentle fingers on warm flesh and hot breath that scalded her skin.

Sif rubbed a hand over her face and fell back on the bed with a groan...

“Bollocks.”


	2. Of Champagne and CCTV

Sif wiped the condensation of the mirror with a quick swipe. At least that made her feel better. The feel of the hot steam surrounding her, the warm water dripping down her back. Her head was pounding a little, so she knocked back a couple of aspirin, clutching the sides of the sink and staring at her reflection. At least she didn't look like the complete wreck she felt. That had to count for something.

She was naïve for thinking something like this would never happen. Working together, living together as they did. On their own. No one else around. The tension had been building for months, they'd both felt it, and both were held back but the unspoken agreement that screwing each other was not going to be good for business. They worked well together, complimented each other. Sif was quicker when Loki liked to dither and miss his opportunity, and he would reel her in, analyse the situation and wait when patience was what was needed. They had their codes, their short hand. They knew now just what was needed for the job and who was best suited for it.

What they didn't need was unwanted attraction and sexual tension. It would only bugger the whole system up.

That's what Sif told herself. 

She dressed slowly, partly due to her still aching body, and partly due to the fact she didn't want to face him just yet. She had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, and Sif was inclined to simple nod along. They forget it. They were drunk. It was stupid.

Sure enough, as soon as she stepped into the lounge area of their penthouse apartment...

“We were idiotic last night.”

He sat on the edge of the sofa, hunched over, elbows on his knees and resting his head on joined hands. He was immaculate in his presentation as always, hair slicked back, grey suited perfectly tailored. If he was feeling as bad as her he was doing just as good a job as hiding it.

Sif sighed softly, pouring herself a glass of water. “I know. That shouldn't have happened between us. We knew we couldn't...”

She trailed off as she spotted his gaze. He looked utterly confused. It was unsettling; she'd seen him like this many times during a scam, when they needed to act dumb, but he was so brilliantly convincing that right now she couldn't tell if it was an act.

“No, I mean the case. We shouldn't have been so reckless with it...”

Now it was Sif's turn to look confused. Why was he talking about the case? “We weren't. We bought it back here first. Then decided to go out. At least that's how I remember it.” Granted, her memory of last night was a little hazy. Hazier than it should have been... “Wait...”

Loki stood up, swaying a little, adjusting his tie. Slowly, he walked over to the table as Sif joined him. The empty bottle of champagne lay discarded there, next to a small card. Compliments of the the manager.

Loki sniffed the neck before pulling away in disgust. Sif scoffed. “Are you kidding? We got drugged by a hotel?!”

Loki was staring the bottle strangely before he set it down and moved towards his room. “No. Not the hotel...”

“But I don't understand. Who, then? And why?”

Loki pointed to the case on the table silently before he disappeared. Sif knew when he was blood was up and rolled her eyes at his dramatics. 

She understood his anger though when she opened the case.

It was empty.

 **********

“A quarter. Of a million.”

“No matter how many times you say it, Sif, the amount isn't going to change. And it isn't going to get it back.”

The elevator pinged and he strode out into the service area of the hotel. They were given a few curious looks but both were so intent on their purpose that no one stopped them. Loki held open the door for to the side street of the hotel and Sif walked past him with a word, her heels clacking loudly on the cobblestone in her anger.

“It was definitely full when we bought it back.”

“Yes,” said Loki. His eyes were dark, full of intent. Sif couldn't help the small smirk. She couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever had taken his money. 

“If they were smart, they would have switched the case before we got back to the hotel. If they were part of a team, they would have rewired the cameras. I have a feeling they were neither.”

They made their way back to the front of the hotel, this time walking in through the set of revolving doors. He pulled out a police badge at the reception desk and flashed it quickly, lest the reception see it wasn't his photo. “Detective Inspector Cartwright. This is Detective Wainwright.” Sif resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the reference. “We're here about the break in...” He stuffed the badge back in his pocket as if that was enough.

The poor receptionist looked confused. “Break in?”

Both Sif and Loki looked around as if checking no one had heard. Loki leaned in. “Keep your voice down, love. It's all very hush hush.” He checked around once more, leaning in close to her and Sif could already see the blush starting to form on her cheeks. “One Direction's manager. Lost their new demo apparently. Those crazy fans.” 

Just last week, the hotel had been over run with those crazy fans. Sif and Loki had heard the screaming from their penthouse, which Sif had immediately tried to block out with some heavy metal, much to Loki's chagrin.

By the looks of things, the receptionist remembered too and didn't want to relive the experience. “I'll just get the manager...”

“No need,” he said quickly. “He knows we're here. We just need to have a quick look at CCTV.” He flattered her with his most charming smile. She had no chance.  
“This way...” She went to open the reception desk, but paused, looking slightly bemused. “Wait. Have I seen you here before?”

Sif was quicker there. She scoffed loudly. “Unlikely. Think we could stay at a place like this on a police salary?!” She laughed a little, which seemed to satisfy the receptionist who led them to the security room.

“Can I get you anything?” the receptionist asked.

“Just some privacy, thanks,” and Sif shut the door behind her with a smile.

Loki was already rewinding the tape. They were careful about what they did in the hotel suite, knowing the CCTV was there. Of course, they hadn't given the hotel management any reason to look at it yet, and there was only one camera in the lounge. It shouldn't really be there at all but hotels like this always liked to cover their backs. 

Luckily for Loki.

Sif sat on the chair next to him, casually leaning back on the chair. “You really think someone broke into our room without us noticing? Even if we weren't there you notice when the slightest thing has been touched...”

His eyes didn't lift from the screen. “I wasn't paying attention when I came in last night.”

Sif closed her mouth. No. He wasn't. His hands were too busy roaming over her back as her fingers made quick work of his tie. His lips were searing hot, tasted of expensive wine as he forced her back against the door.

He stilled hadn't mentioned it. “Loki...”

“That bastard...”

Sif was cut off when he muttered angrily. She stood up from the chair and looked over his shoulder at the monitor. He rewound the tape a little...

She was looking at their room. The handle of the front door jiggled; someone trying to force their way in. They were successful it seemed. A man walked in, dressed in a chauffeur’s uniform and carrying a briefcase. Sif frowned, recognising it vaguely as from the car they had hijacked to take them to the bar last night. It was looking less and less likely that that was a coincidence. 

The man swaggered around for a moment, looking around the room. He picked up the champagne bottle, smiling, pouring the remaining contents outside onto the balcony. Then, with a glee that could be seen even over the black and white camera, he swapped the case they had left on the table for the one he carried. 

He moved back to the door, reached for the handle... and paused. He looked then, directly at the camera. Sif could see every little detail of the smug little face she was going to punch very soon. He smiled, as if he knew they'd be watching, winked, and walked out the door.

“You know who that is?” Sif said through gritted teeth.

“Yes. I do. Clint Barton. An American. And an idiot.” Loki leaned back in the chair, arching his fingers, contemplating. He was ridiculously calm, Sif thought, although she knew he was probably already planning their next move in their head. Sif, meanwhile, only had one idea.

“Can I kill him?”

He turned then, meeting her eye directly for the first time the whole morning. His face split into his most conniving grin.

“Not until we get out money back, darling...”


End file.
